When Times Collide
by Airwalk55
Summary: YYH x INU. The final battle with Naraku has fallen upon the group and tragedy ensues. Kagome is asked by Koenma to become a spirit detective. Please read because my summaries are horrible.
1. When We Are Apart

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I am merely subjecting them to my evil mind! Bwahahaha! This will be an Inu/Kag/Hiei because I'm a major hentai. My muse for Heart of Ice may have disappeared momentarily, but another muse graced me with her presence. Also, a good number of people, myself included, wanted an Inu/Kag/Hiei so here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

**When Times Collide**

**Chapter 1: When We Are Apart**

The final battle had at last begun. A hanyou, a miko, a kitsune, a taijiya, and a neko youkai faced Naraku in battle. Their faces were marred with anger toward the evil hanyou. One member of their group was gone forever. For three years, they had scoured Sengoku Jidai for shards of the Shikon. For five years, Miroku had hung on to life, helping his comrades in any way possible, but his time had come just two days prior to the battle. As his friends watched helplessly, the houshi had been pulled into his own kazaana, his pained screams ringing in the air. Now the time had come for the final battle. They would defeat Naraku for all he had done. For all the pain he caused.

"Naraku, prepare to DIE!" Inuyasha leapt at Naraku with the red tetsusaiga drawn. In one sweep, Naraku's barrier shattered. "Kaze no kizu!" The blazing fang sent blades of golden light toward the demon. When the dust cleared, Naraku was no where to be seen. The group stood alert. Not a sound could be heard.

Kagome held her drawn bow with trembling hands. Anger coursed through her blood as she thought of all the evil deeds Naraku committed. Shippou sat atop Kirara with Sango, who had Hiraikotsu poised for battle. Ears twitching madly in an attempt to locate Naraku, Inuyasha growled menacingly. Kagome tensed suddenly and called out. "Inuyasha the shards are behind you!" Everyone turned toward the direction Kagome pointed to. Naraku stood in the tree-line in his baboon outfit.

"Kongou Souha!" Diamond spears shot from his blade toward Naraku. Hiraikotsu, a hamaya and kitsune bi followed Inuyasha's attack. Everyone's gaze was focused on Naraku's screaming form.

"Kukuku. Did you think to defeat me so easily?" They all swung around to see Naraku with a struggling Kagome in his grasp. "Inuyasha, you are angry now." His grip tightened around Kagome, causing her to squeak in pain. "Your little miko will die, and her power will be mine." An evil smirk painted his face as his body began to reshape. A tentacle sprouted from one of his arms and pierced Kagome's stomach. Blood spilled from her lips as her body arched in pain. Crimson drops from the purest source fell to kiss the earth.

"Kagome okaa-san! Iie!" Little Shippou screamed when he saw Naraku's actions. The rest of the group was unable to extract Kagome from his grasp since their attacks would harm her further.

'Gomen nasai minna. I must kill him now or all our lives will be forfeit. I love you all.' Kagome closed her pain-clouded eyes and reached inside herself for her well of power. The warmth of her power spread through her. Unknown to those present, Kagome had been training her powers with Miroku and Sesshomaru. She lifted her arms and to everyone's surprise, hugged Naraku tightly.

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise as his skin began to burn. A silver-pink glow enveloped the miko and spread to cover Naraku. Naraku pushed futilely at Kagome to get her to release him from her hold. The light flared and Naraku's scream could be heard. When the glow dissipated, Naraku was but a pile of ashes. Inuyasha rushed forward and gathered Kagome's limp figure to his chest. Anguish flooded his heart as he felt her heart beat slower.

"Kagome…aishiteru. Don't die. Onegai koishii. I need you." Tears fell from his golden eyes to caress her face. Her hand lifted gently and stroked his cheek.

"Don't cry, Inuyasha. I want you to be happy. Live for me. Take care of Shippou, okay? Sango, Kaede, Kirara, Shippou, the villagers, they all need you. I'll wait for you forever koi. Aishiteru." She coughed and a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

Shippou, Sango, and Kirara crowded around Kagome. Regardless of the blood on her stomach, Shippou clung to her. "Okaa-san." Shippou cried harder when he felt her stroke his head in a comforting manner. Sango held onto Kirara as both sobbed in sorrow. Another friend and family member was dying and they could do nothing to prevent it.

As Kagome drew her last breath, the two pieces of the Shikon fused together and dissolved into her body. Before their eyes, Kagome and the tama vanished. As death stole her away, a glow circled the rosary around Inuyasha's neck before the rosary vanished. Inuyasha reached to grasp the fading bond and moaned when he was unable to. He collapsed onto his knees and cried, his head thrown back in sorrow. "Kagome!" His tortured cry was heard for miles, striking the hearts of all. Off in the western lands, a mighty taiyoukai bowed his head, a single tear making its way down his face. In a cave behind a waterfall, the wolf prince curled up with his wolves and howled to the sky at the loss. Far in a distant village, a large, kind hanyou burst into tears as he worked in his garden. They all knew the meaning of such a cry. They all knew from whom the sound came from. And they all mourned the loss of the beautiful, kind, innocent, and pure miko, Kagome.

After a week of sitting statue-still where Kagome had fallen, Inuyasha finally moved from his spot. He made his way toward the well, hoping he could pass even without the rosary. A lump formed in his throat as he imagined Kagome walking toward the well to go home, a smile on her face. Unknown to him, the rosary was slowly appearing around his neck once more.

Meanwhile:

"Where am I? Is this heaven?" She glanced around her in confusion. She could see the sky ranging around her and Tokyo below her. 'Why am I floating in the sky! Okay girl, get it together now. Let's see. I died, so I'm a ghost?'

"Bingo!" Kagome jumped in the air and spun around. "Hello. My name is Botan. I'm here to bring you to Reikai." The blue haired girl sitting on an oar chirped happily as she spoke with the dead miko.

"Um…who are you?"

"Oh…silly me. I'm the lady of death. I bring spirits to the spirit world. Koenma-sama, the prince of Reikai, ordered me to bring you to him. He has a proposition for the Guardian of the Shikon-no-tama."

"Ano…okay." Botan motioned for Kagome to grab hold of the oar. In moments, they were within Koenma's office.

"Koenma sir, I've brought her."

"Thank you Botan, that is all." Koenma sat back facing Kagome. "You have done well in disposing of Naraku, guardian of the Shikon. I have a proposition for you." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I would like you to become a spirit detective."

A/N: Hello! This is the first chapter to my Hiei/Kag/Inu. If you don't like threesomes, please don't read. If there are any problems, concerns, suggestions, please notify me. I hope you will enjoy this tale.


	2. A New Job

A/N: Gomen nasai. I am so very very very very sorry for my tardy update. This is a horrible impression I'm making on you guys for taking so long. I usually don't exceed one month. I'll try my best to keep the next updates swifter. Once again I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and this is a threesome. Forgive me and enjoy! P.S. You can skip the review responses if you haven't reviewed or if you just don't want to read them.

Reviews:

--mm--

MistressofDragons—I was going to make the third person Kurama, but I've already read so many with Kag/Kur. I don't think I've ever seen an Inu/Kag/Hiei, so I'm going to try it out. I love Hiei/Kag, but I just couldn't leave Inu out of the loop any longer. I hope you will enjoy this fic anyways though. There will be lemon expressly between Hiei/Kag, but other combinations will exist too.

PureMikoKagome69ner—I will make sure to put in at least a few only Hiei/Kag lemons, but there will be others as well. I hope you'll enjoy this fic nonetheless.

kagome15—Thanks! I think this chapter should be somewhat longer than the last.

Hieisgirl—I'm glad you like it. Here's an update!

--ff--

Anonymous—Um… ; The pairing for this one is predefined. It is an Inu/Kag/Hiei and that won't change. I can work on writing a Kurama/Kag if you really want.

Shadows stalk during the deep of night—Thanks! Hope to see you again.

Fluffykogome—Thanks! I hope I won't disappoint you.

Angel—Here's more! This chapter should be slightly longer.

DarkFelineHuntress—Yay! You think it's interesting! I hope you'll continue to think so.

Dark Inu Fan—Hmmm…making Youko Shippou is an interesting idea. I'll think about it. Thanks!

Tenchi2008—I'm glad you like threesomes! Yay! Someone else thinks like I do.

Shibo no Tenshi—Yes there will be a threesome lemon as I wrote in the A/N. Do you like threesome lemons?

**Chapter 2: A New Job**

Kagome stared at the small ruler in front of her and wondered if she was dreaming. The infant before her was talking. She shook herself from her stunned daze and focused on his words with a confused expression. "Umm…what is a spirit detective?"

Koenma looked appraisingly at the girl in front of him. How reikai didn't sense her before her death was beyond his comprehension. This young girl was responsible for Naraku's demise and was also the caretaker of the fabled Shikon-no-tama. At her question, Koenma replied, "A spirit detective is someone who works for the spirit world to rid ningenkai of demons and to assure that the human world is protected. I currently have four spirit detectives in my possession and have need of another for an upcoming event and also to help with the increasing flows of youkai into ningenkai."

Kagome frowned. She didn't quite like the idea of being a possession as the small prince had put it. However, she had a feeling that she should help the small man in front of her since he was a good guy. She was unaware of the increasing flows of youkai into ningenkai…

"Ano…where are the youkai coming from? I didn't see any while I was coming to reikai, and I've only seen little things around the shrine."

"There are three worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. The first is, as you already know, the spirit world where all spirits are sentenced. The second is the human world, where you lived. And the third is the demon world where demons live and where the demons are trying to come from. Youkai have managed to slip through the kekkai barrier in increasing numbers lately, and my SD's are not always able to complete the jobs cleanly. With the Dark Tournament approaching, I am in dire need of your assistance." Koenma added the last sentence after his explanation in hopes of persuading the powerful girl to join his side. He was worried that she would reject the offer.

"Hmm…okay. I will become a spirit detective; HOWEVER, I must make it clear to you that I am in no way a possession of yours. I will not be pushed around like a tool. My life…or spirit…whatever…is mine to control, got that?" Kagome gave the child ruler a menacing glare. He nodded quickly. He would never admit it, but she was scary as hell when she wanted to be.

Unlike Yusuke's ordeal with the egg, Kagome was given no such obstacle. She merely gained the title of spirit detective, much as she had gained the title of a miko or of the guardian of the shikon. She just became.

"Now…would you like to meet the rest of your team?" Kagome nodded.

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Inuyasha had just passed through the well from Sengoku Jidai to modern times. He trudged toward Kagome's home with dread in his heart. The Goshimboku's looming figure sent a twist in his heart as he recalled the time he had first met Kagome. His ears drooped against his head. Inuyasha reached the house and proceeded to the front door instead of hopping into her window as he normally would. He knocked on the front door and stood slumped in waiting.

"Coming!" A young boy's voice rang through the wood and Inuyasha cringed. How would he tell the boy that his older sister was dead? Souta ran to the door and opened it. When he saw his idol standing there, he grinned widely and shouted to his mother in the kitchen. "Kaa-san! Inuyasha's here!" The young boy turned back to his hero. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome? Didn't she come with you?" He glanced around eagerly for his older sister. "Inuyasha? Why are you just standing there? Come in. I bet sis got mad at you again, huh? Did she run away? Are you looking for her cause she's not here." Souta grabbed Inuyasha's clawed hand and dragged the silent hanyou into the house. "Mama! Can you come here? There's something wrong with Inuyasha! He's not saying anything."

Kagome's mom walked into the living room and stopped where she stood. Her experienced gaze took in the hanyou's defeated demeanor and his sallow state. He had obviously not eaten for a while. When he lifted her head to look at her, she gasped and then let out a sob. She knew. A look of pure sorrow, guilt, pain, and apology filled his molten gold eyes. She saw his tortured gaze, his self-blame. She knew that her daughter was dead. A sudden anger filled her and she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him pay for not protecting her only daughter, for not keeping her safe as he said he would. Her fury soon vanished as she realized the fault in her thinking. He wasn't to blame. The evil who killed her was. She cleared her mind from the overpowering initial cloud of accusation and anger and realized that he had done his best to protect her.

Tears streamed down her face as she stepped forward and embraced the now crying hanyou. From the stories Kagome had told her, she knew Inuyasha did not cry often. Even as sorrow tore at her, she could feel his sorrow overwhelming hers. "You don't have to tell me everything that happened, Inuyasha. I know. Don't blame yourself. You were not the one to kill her."

"Gomen nasai…gomen…gomen…I tried but Naraku was too strong and then…and then she sacrificed herself to save use…she…" Inuyasha's strong front was crumbling as he stood before the mother of his love. He was unbelieving of her kindness. Kagome's mother stroked his hair in a motherly fashion and cried with him.

Souta was confused at first. His mother was crying and then so was his hero. He felt his blood run cold and his heart skip a beat as he heard his mother's words and then Inuyasha's. Everything came crashing down around him. How could his sister be dead? She had visited them not too long ago. The sorrow built and built until he couldn't hold it in. A broken wail that sounded like Kagome broke through the adult's sorrow. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi turned to Souta and enveloped him in a tight hug. Though Inuyasha was not one for touching moments or for hugs, he couldn't ignore the young boy's howling wails and his own berating subconscious. He would have killed himself if Kagome had not told him to live.

Souta was now wailing, tears streaming down his face in floods. He couldn't believe it. Why? In a few minutes, the Higurashi household was turned into a sobbing mess. While they had been crying, Kagome's grandpa had entered and also joined the tearful group. After a while of tears, they slowly turned in to bed. Mrs. Higurashi approached Inuyasha.

"Go home Inuyasha. The others probably need you. Kagome would probably want you to live on and be happy and to care for that young kitsune she always mentioned. Stop blaming yourself. This wouldn't be what my daughter would have wanted." She gave him a wavering smile and proceeded up the stairs. A tight ball of sorrow clogged Inuyasha's throat as he listened to his love's mother's words. He slowly left the house and returned to the Warring States Era.

Kagome grumbled to herself. "That stupid infant. He just shoves my soul back into my body and rushes me into this stupid portal with directions. Where the hell am I? If he can make a portal, why didn't he just take me to wherever they are? Damnit. He didn't even tell me their names or what they look like. And what's this? An instruction sheet?" Kagome looked at the absurd little directions and the note attached.

Kagome, turn right and then go straight. You will see a school in front of you called Sarayashiki Senior High. (Ages are messed up and inaccurate cause I suck at math and I changed junior high to senior high.) I have already set everything up. You will attend this school along with the other four SD's. Hide your power. You are to find them and befriend them before they are to know you are now a spirit detective. Telling of your past is your choice. When there is a job I will contact you through Botan. –Koenma

"That little pipsqueak. I'll get him the next time I see him. Hmph. Hide my power…I wonder what he would do if he knew I already have half of it hidden. You think Sesshoumaru would have let me parade around the Feudal Era signaling to all the demons that a human with lots of power was around? Well if he thought what he felt was the extent of my power then he clearly underestimated me. I guess I'll have to tone it down to regular human level. Befriend them my butt. How will I know if they are the right ones? How will they even end up trusting me if I'm keeping my identity hidden; besides, how is he so sure that they'll even like me? Just you wait Koenma…" Kagome sighed. "At least I'm not still in my bloody clothes, and I'm wearing regular things." Kagome growled and then set off towards the entrance of the school.

She wandered around the halls for a while until she found a room labeled office. Knocking on the closed door, she entered, taking in the young, mousy looking secretary and the closed doors beyond her desk. She stood patiently in front of the lady before she cleared her throat to get her attention. She looked at the name plate when the secretary didn't look up and merely told her to take a seat and wait for the principle.

"Ahem…Miss Nezumi ("mouse") if you would please cease drawing little hearts with your name and…Minamino Suichi (by the way is this spelled right?) in them. I am not here to see the principle. I am a new student, and I need my schedule." Naoko Nezumi flipped the spiral notebook over and looked up flustered and annoyed.

"Your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome." Naoko turned to her computer and typed in the girl's name. She didn't remember receiving any notices about a new student. She frowned when the girl's file actually appeared. The notice was dated for a week ago, and she was indeed a new student. Naoko's frown deepened slightly before she shrugged and then printed out a schedule and a map for the girl. Glancing over the schedule, she felt a twinge of jealousy. This girl had every class with her Suichi, the reason she had taken the job as secretary after she graduated. Glaring a bit, Naoko handed both papers to the beautiful girl before her. "It seems your school uniform and gym uniform have both been paid for and are currently in your locker. Your locker number, combination, and location are all on the bottom section of your schedule. Just tear off that portion. Go to your locker, change, and then proceed to class." Naoko promptly turned back to her notebook, dismissing Kagome.

A fairly annoyed feeling crawled under Kagome's skin. She quickly left the office before she could shout at the woman for her snippy attitude. Kagome sighed and looked down at the slips of paper. The halls were empty so that meant that everyone was already in class. She sighed again and set off toward the direction of her locker. After a few minutes of wandering around, she finally found her locker. Spinning the lock, she opened her locker and drew out her uniform. As she pulled out the blue school uniform, she felt a pang of longing for her old green one. Grabbing the gym clothes as well, Kagome locked her locker and traced down a bathroom to change in.

The miko stepped out of the girl's bathroom wearing her new uniform. The blue skirt fell to her knees, the length longer than her old one. Noticing that the halls were still empty, she scurried back to her locker, shoved everything but the two papers in, and rushed off to find her homeroom. (I don't know how Japanese schools are set up, so this school will just be a mix.)

If anyone had cared to look outside the doors, they would have spotted a blue and black blur racing down the hallways. Finally finding the right room, Kagome stopped and checked to see if her clothes were in order and then made sure her power level was concealed. She knocked and waited for the voice within to speak before she opened the door.

Sixteen pairs of eyes gazed curiously at her. The females glared slightly, seeing her as a danger to their pursuits of Suichi. The males, some of them, were drooling. She spoke with the teacher.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just transferred here." She showed him her papers. The teacher nodded. "Have a seat behind Suichi. Raise your hand." The teacher sat down at his desk and proceeded to absorb himself in a book, ignoring all the delinquents in his room. Kagome made her way to the back of the class. Sitting down behind the red-haired boy, Kagome felt a hum of power around her. A sudden thought occurred to her. What if they all had their energies concealed? She glanced around her; her seat was behind Suichi. To her right was a guy with slicked back black hair. Behind her sat a tall boy with orange hair. When she looked to her left, her breath froze. From the side she could see his ruby eyes, his spiky black hair, and the white bandana over his forehead. His aura seemed volatile. A blue aura framed his body as if constricting the red one, allowing only small streams to seep out. _'Hmph. So Koenma put a spirit binding on this boy. He didn't account for the fact that I can see auras. But is he a spirit detective? Or is he just a human that got on Koenma's nerves. I guess I'll just have to see if there are only three similar to him. If so then they are the SD. If not, then I'll have to find out which ones are and which ones Koenma's just punishing.'_

Kurama struggled to hold Youko inside. The playful kitsune was pushing to be set free so he could seduce this new specimen. Youko, stop that! You can't come out here. Besides, Koenma strictly ordered us to conceal our powers. He must have had a reason. If you don't calm down right this minute, I'm never going to touch a woman again. Youko stopped his struggles and calmed down. He turned his back on Kurama with a swish of his tail and pouted. Kurama sighed and ignored the kitsune.

Hiei smirked when he felt the new girl's gaze on him. He tilted his head slightly toward her to find she was staring at him with glazed eyes. Reaching a small tendril of the jagan's power toward her, he was surprised when it was thrown back and the girl pulled out of her thoughts abruptly. Her eyes focused and narrowed as she gazed at him. Just because she couldn't show them her power or that she was a spirit detective didn't mean she couldn't play a bit. A small smile that settled into Hiei's heart graced her face. She allowed her shield around her power to drop fractionally and watched as all four of the boys swiveled around to look at her.

She was slightly surprised. It seemed that Koenma had even influenced where she would sit. She was almost certain now that all four were spirit detectives. Ignoring the other three, she allowed a tiny bit of her power to reach towards the red-eyed human and tapped his own red aura through the constricting blue. She was sure that Koenma would feel the trespassing of her aura through his spirit bind, but she didn't care. The toddler had been careless and once again underestimated her. He would get it later for trying to play her as a fool.

What she didn't realize was that her bit of power had also carried part of her thought over to the apparition. Hiei growled when he felt her aura touch his through Koenma's spell; the growl doubled when he caught one of her thoughts. _'Red-eyed human, am I? And what's that about Koenma? How could she know him?'_ Hiei didn't hear her thoughts regarding the spirit detectives, but now both his anger and his curiosity were sparked.

"Wench…I am anything but human." Hiei growled lowly at her so that only the five of them in the back of the class could hear.

A/N: Sorry again for the late update. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It will pick up later. Once again, this is a threesome between Hiei/Kag/Inu. If you dislike this pairing, please do not read. If you dislike lemons, either skip them or don't read this fic. If there are any problems, concerns, or suggestions, contact me, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks! And please review!


	3. Making FriendsSort of

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san. I know it's been a really long time again since I last updated. I really hope you guys can forgive me and will continue to read. I know you're tired of hearing this, but I must remind you that this is an Inu/Kag/Hiei. Oh yeah and I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Thanks for your attention.

Reviews:

---mm---

PureMikoKagome69ner—I'll make sure to put in moments that are just Hiei/Kag. Thanks for understanding that it's gonna be a threesome. I hope you'll still enjoy.

SadBrokenWings—Welcome aboard! Thanks! I hope I won't disappoint.

Bloodbunny—Thanks! I hope you'll continue to provide feedback.

Hieisgirl—If you're reading this, read the A/N at the bottom. I'm thinking of adding Yusuke to the bunch and I want your feedback too. He won't replace Inu or anyone, but…

silverwolf5—I'm so happy! I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update, but I hope you'll still read and review. No matter how long it takes, rest assured that I'll continue to update. Read the review at the bottom; it regards the pairing. Tell me if you like it!

reimei-kage—I'm glad you like the idea of a threesome. I was afraid some wouldn't read it because it's a threesome. Thanks for your support!

---ff---

Amishamj—Here's more for ya!

Kagomente—Kagome will like both. Inu and Hiei will both like Kagome and each other as well. However, their relationship will take longer to accumulate. If Yusuke joins then the same will apply to him. They will end up all mates in a way. I hope you don't mind, and will continue to read. Kagome is often referred to as wench because Inu and Hiei both have a rough, brutish outer appearance, so they call her this somewhat demeaning name. Did you know that in Victorian times wench was actually used more as word of endearment.

DarkFelineHuntress—I'm glad you like it. Just to warn you though, the characters don't always stay stable throughout the story. I always waver. I know they're OOC.

Dark Inu Fan—Thanks! I'm still trying to decide how long I want this fic to be and when Kags will reveal she's already a SD to them. Let's just see how things progress. I keep getting new ideas for this fic. Hopefully I can finish Heart of Ice soon.

Yue—She didn't sense it because Koenma placed a spell/binding thingy (that by the way I completely made up) on Hiei. I hope this being a threesome won't deter you from reading. I'll make sure to put some solely Hiei/Kag moments in there. Oh if you're reading this, read the ending A/N. Thanks!

Kagome Lady of Darkness—Thanks for reviewing! -

---email---

AnimeholicsInc—Thanks for emailing me! If you're reading this, I wanted to let you know that New Power actually ended a long time ago, but I'll think about re-starting it and re-working it. If I get enough requests I might. Anyways, also read the ending A/N.

**Chapter 3: Making Friends…Sort of**

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. She had called the short demon a human. _'Kuso. How am I to become friends with them if I just offended this one? I'm pretty sure these four are the ones I'm looking for. If my suspicions are correct then they should be pretty powerful. I'd hate to have him hate me straight off. He's so handsome too…Where did that thought come from?'_ As Kagome worried, Hiei continued to glare at the powerful ningen.

"Gomen nasai. Namae wa? (I'm so sorry. Your name?)"

"Hn. Onna (woman) who are you?"

"Hmph…I have a name, so use it. Ka-go-me. You got it? Kagome." Meanwhile, the rest of the spirit detective team stared at the powerful beauty that was arguing with their short, volatile teammate.

Hiei turned away from the miko, ignoring her. He felt a nudge at the edge of his mind as the kitsune slipped pass Koenma's power bind. Hiei, make Kurama let me out. Hiei lifted an eyebrow as if to ask how he had any say in it and why. Youko no longer seemed so eager to seduce the young lady. His pout had vanished to be replaced with a hopeful look. Why are you so eager? Hiei asked the kitsune. She looks familiar…maybe… (Thanks Dark, I'm taking your suggestion, but I'm tweaking it a bit)

Kurama, completely clueless, rolled his eyes at Youko. Youko, get back here. Stop bothering Hiei. I can't let you out. With a tug on his spirit by Kurama, Youko was shoved into a little room within Kurama's mind. Hiei glanced at his friend to see what was wrong, but he didn't get an answer. Kurama was trying to hold the door closed in his mind, so Youko couldn't get out for the time being.

Yusuke leaned over to get Kagome's attention. Flashing a grin, he stated, "The name's Urameshi Yusuke. If you need anything, I can help you." For some reason, Yusuke felt drawn to her. His bit of inner demon woke when he saw her and pushed him to speak to her. When she smiled at him, he felt a ray of light lift his heart.

Kagome studied the guy to her right as he introduced himself. He was quite handsome too. "Thanks. I'll remember that." Kagome winked at him and then surveyed the room. She didn't notice the glare Hiei sent at Yusuke before he suppressed it. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, Kagome stood along with everyone else. She hesitated a bit as the rest of the class left. Gathering her stuff slowly, she watched as the orange-haired guy behind her left with a farewell to the other three. She picked up that his name was Kuwabara. Passing Suichi, Kagome barely stifled a gasp.

Her eyes widened. That couldn't be. She whirled around to gaze into Kurama's green eyes. Brown eyes searched intently. She could have sworn she'd felt the pull of a kitsune aura against her own. Tears came to her eyes as she was unable to find a trace of her little Shippou. Kagome was unaware that the shikon had dissolved into her body when she died and that the portal at the shrine still worked. Thinking about her lost family in the feudal era, Kagome felt a sadness that she'd pushed back envelope her.

_'I'm sorry everyone. I can't even return and tell you that I'm alive. I won't see you again. Miroku. I wasn't strong enough to kill him before you ran out of time. Kaede, Sango, Rin-chan, Sesshomaru, and even Jaken. Shippou, my kit. And Inuyasha…oh Inuyasha.'_ Kurama felt the struggle inside him increase as he witnessed the tears sliding down Kagome's cheeks. For some reason, Youko would not stop trying to free himself. With a glance to Hiei, Kurama dashed out of the room before Youko could show himself.

Kagome watched as the blur passed her teary eyes, and she released a sob. Something about Suichi reminded her of her son. She ran out of the room before Yusuke or Hiei could do anything. Hiei shrugged and left for his next class. Yusuke started to follow the apparition when his subconscious brought up the image of Kagome's sorrow-filled face. With a shake of his head, Yusuke turned and went in the direction where Kagome had fled. Following his instinct, Yusuke soon found himself on the roof near his usual hideout.

As he turned the corner, he heard a sniffling above him. Rounding to the ladder attached to the side wall, Yusuke climbed the little bit and sat on the edge beside her with his legs dangling down over the edge. The spirit detective fished out his handkerchief and handed it over to her.

Kagome glanced up at his kind face, her own tear-stained. "Thanks" mumbled Kagome. Taking it from his hand, she noticed his scent clinging to it. Kagome wiped the moisture from her face and allowed a wobbling grin to cross her lips.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Yusuke looked at the petite girl beside him with concern. He was confused. _'How does she have so much power. She's hiding it right now, but I felt it when she dropped it slightly. There's more power in her than I've ever seen. Does she know how to fight with it? Does Koenma know? Why did she have such bad reaction to Kurama. And why the hell did Kurama bolt? He'd usually so calm. Nothing ruffles the kitsune. And now…why am I being so nice to her. I'm with Keiko. What's wrong with me? Why is my demon reacting?'_ Yusuke drew himself away from his thoughts as her sniffles ceased.

"I'm sorry if I startled Suichi. He's your friend, isn't he? His aur…I mean he reminds me of someone I used to know." Yusuke frowned at her slip-up. _'Hmm…what was she about to say? It almost sounded like aura.'_

"Used to know?"

"Yes. His name was Shippou. We were…separated in a way. He's my son." Yusuke was even more puzzled. _'How does she have a son? If she did have one, how can a child remind her of Kurama. And she says that they were separated, so that means he didn't die.'_ Even as bafflement took over his thoughts, a small bit of jealousy crept under his skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Oh no, no. They weren't bad memories. In fact, that was the best part of my life. I met many of my best friends around the time we saved him, and of course, I met…Inuyasha." Yusuke's ears hung on the strange words. _'We saved him? What does she mean? With who? And who's Inuyasha?'_ Yusuke wanted her to keep speaking and never stop. She was waking his curiosity and interest in so many ways.

"But now…they're all gone." More tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Yusuke reached over and brushed the droplets off with his thumb. Kagome wiped her tears away and mumbled, "Oh listen to me, babbling about stuff you don't even care about. Gomen ne. And we've only just met too…" Kagome's words were stopped as Yusuke placed a finger over her lips.

"But I'd like to get to know you, Kagome." Yusuke whispered as he allowed his instincts to guide him. His head lowered fractionally. While he had always felt the need to protect Keiko, the feeling he was having now was overwhelming. His entire being filled with a fire that demanded him to keep harm away from her. As he moved closer, Kagome felt her heart speed up. The sadness she felt washed away momentarily under the strong pull of Yusuke's aura. As their lips neared, both felt their lungs constrict. As if in a dream, both moved closer until their lips brushed lightly against one another. The electricity sparking between them was unbelievable. A gasp left Kagome as she felt his soft mouth caress hers in a gentle motion. Before Yusuke could take advantage of her gasp, Kagome pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Kagome leapt off the raised roof to the roof of the school below them. She hurried through the door and down the stairs with a blush on her face. Yusuke was left planted with a surprised look on his face. The feelings she brought out of him were unlike any he'd felt before. That small kiss had ignited so much within him. Not to mention, she'd leapt off the side of a ten foot roof onto the roof below as if it were a three foot gap. Yusuke was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't notice a pair of red eyes and a pair of brown eyes glaring at him.

A/N: ATTENTION: I really want to ADD Yusuke to the pairing. I want your feedback ASAP. If he is added this will be a umm…what would it be called to have four paired together? Anyways, Kurama is NOT going to be added. I have plans for him. Thanks Dark; I'm using your suggestion, but I'm tweaking it a bit. I'm sorry for the shorter chapter. I promise the next will be longer. Thanks!


	4. Living Couldn't Get More Complicated

A/N: Hiya! I'm back. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah…I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. And I believe I will add Yusuke so it will now be a Yusuke/Inu/Hiei/Kag, a foursome. My reviewers seemed to be okay with it so here goes.

Review Responses:

---mm---

Kagome Lady of Darkness—Here you are. Thanks!

PureMikoKagome69ner—I'll be sure to put in some Hiei/Kag lemons. Never fear.

YaY4AiR—Eh he he. It's actually now a foursome. Yeah, I know. None of them actually seem too likely to share except for Kurama and he won't be in the pairing.

inukags4ever—Thankies! I'm glad you think it's a good.

yaone-sensei—I'm almost 100 sure that Yusuke will be added.

Megan Consoer—Here's some more. -

---ff---

Niki—Okay, Yusuke added.

yue no rei—Yay, another for foursome!

Dark Inu Fan—I'll take that as an approval for a rectangle, or foursome or…

Kagome Lady of Darkness—Yusuke, YAY!

yue no rei—Thanks!

Kagome Lady of Darkness—Here's the addition. -

---email---

nightangel15—Sorry, I didn't know I have it set for only members. I'll try to change that. Thanks for emailing me. I'm glad you like this story!

Meganconsoer—Yup, yup. More chappies on the way.

**Chapter 4: Living Couldn't Get More Complicated**

Hiei hated this feeling. He despised it, so he denied it. The short apparition dashed away from the sight with a scowl etched on his face. He needed to kill something. The thrumming in his veins and the clenching of his heart were both annoying him to no end. No matter how much he tried, the image of that woman and his teammate kissing was engraved in his memory. He had been far enough for neither to sense him watching. When he left the classroom, he had wanted to chase after Kurama, but decided to double back since his instinct kept nagging and providing him with images of a tear-stained Kagome. He didn't understand why he cared. Hiei squared his shoulders and decided that he'd just stay away from Kagome.

Meanwhile, Keiko crouched at the site with an angry look on her face. Strangely enough, no sorrow was present in her expression. _'Who does she think she is waltzing in here and trying to steal my boyfriend! Even if I was planning on breaking up with him, he's still mine, and I won't let that bitch steal him.'_

Yusuke was confused as hell. He remained seated on the ledge on top of the school. _'Kagome, why do you stir my blood so? How is it that your very scent makes me want to gobble you up? There are so many things you are hiding beneath those chocolate brown eyes of yours, and I can't wait to find them. Will you let me enter? I hope so.' _ "Ah, to hell with school. I'm going home. Besides, both Kurama and Hiei have skipped and so has Kagome."

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears of frustration, confusion, and grief crowded into her defenses. She ran blindly though the streets, pushing past crowds as she ran aimlessly. When her tears had dried she slowed down. _'Great. Now I'm lost. Where the hell is this? Koenma didn't even tell me where I'd be living. Oh Inuyasha…I miss you. Why did I feel an attraction to that demon Koenma has bound, and why do I feel something for Yusuke? Oh god…I kissed Yusuke. Damn you Koenma. You could have told me two of my new partners are hot as hell and the other reminds me of Shippou. The fourth is fairly kind too. Why's my life so damn complicated?'_ Kagome plodded along the sidewalk beside an unfamiliar park. Suddenly, fatigue rolled over her like a Mac truck and blackness crowded her vision. Her world turned as she fainted.

Kurama crossed through the park in an attempt to calm himself and the kitsune within him. Youko, what are you trying to do? You know we aren't allowed to transform, especially around those who have no idea who we are!...Youko? Kurama didn't get a response other than the brush of Youko's angry and contemplative aura against his own. Kurama sighed and reached out to his green friends and allowed them to calm his frazzled nerves. Not paying attention, he almost tripped on a body laying on the sidewalk. Red hair plastered to his back, Kurama knelt down and turned the shape over only to gasp. "Kagome?" When he received no response, the fox picked up the miko and carried her back to his one room apartment home that he'd moved to with the blessings of his mother Shiori (Is that her name?).

The fox was in a dilemma. He couldn't leave her in her wet clothes, but he didn't think she'd like it if he disrobed her. He sighed and began the inevitable. Taking one of his big shirts, he slipped it over her with care so the dry fabric would stay as dry as possible. Just as quickly, Kurama reached his hands under the long shirt and slipped off both her shirt and skirt, leaving the girl in her underclothes and his shirt. Lifting her again, he placed her in his bed and tucked her under the warm covers. Kurama turned to leave her to her sleep when he choked in a strangled yelp. Kagome in her sleep had grabbed a fistful of Kurama's hair and held on tight.

Kurama twisted to face Kagome again. He was about to try and get his hair back when he saw the tear slip down her cheek. Kurama leaned closer to listen to the barely audible mumblings slipping from her lips. "Everyone…no…I don't want to leave. I'm sorry, goodbye…my son…Shippou." Kurama froze as the last word slid from her lips. All of a sudden, Youko surged forward in a burst of energy. Red faded to silver and green to gold. The legendary fox demon had taken over control of their body.

Youko extracted his hair from the miko's grasp and slid onto the bed to hold Kagome in his embrace. Though he had never met her, his father's descriptions had been enough for him to identify her. Besides, she knew his father's name. Not to mention he did vaguely remember seeing as a child a glossy picture of his father's adoptive mother. A lone tear fell from the demon's eyes as he remembered his deceased parents. He thought that he was alone and would never find his grandmother, but here she was…alive. His father had told him that she had died and her body had returned to her own time. Youko clutched the sleeping miko closer as he rejoiced in having part of his family again.

Meanwhile, Kurama was shocked into silence within Youko. He picked up the strange thoughts of his other half and became further confused. _'How can Kagome be Youko's grandmother? He's hundreds of years older than her!'_

At the same time, Hiei had just finished a nice blood bath in Makai and was heading toward Kurama's apartment for a chat with the fox in hopes of getting the girl out of his system and at the same time see what was going on with Kurama and Youko.

Inuyasha moped up in the leafy branches of the Goshinboku. He couldn't help the pain searing his heart. Even though he knew he needed to be strong for Shippou and everyone else, he needed some time to himself. Sad tears trickled to the soil below him as he released the pent up sorrow. Lifting his head, he released a howl of pain. His beloved Kagome was gone, and he couldn't do anything to bring her back. Inuyasha dugs his nails into his palms in agony. Tiny drops of blood dripped to the forest ground.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it is not the end of the chapter. I haven't had much time these days, so updates are slow and often short. Please forgive me. ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT. READ THIS: This chapter will be continued on the same chapter update. A.K.A. The next time I update, the chapter will still say Chapter four but it will be much longer. Thanks!

The sad hanyou mourned. A thousand daggers pierced his ever-bleeding heart as he punished himself with guilt and sorrow. His triangular ears were tapered against his silver hair. Inuyasha wanted to die. He just wanted to throw himself into the raging fires of hell and end his tainted life. Kagome had been his light, his life. But…she told him to live and so he would. He had to be strong. Inuyasha set his shoulders and gathered his resolve before leaping to the forest ground. His bare feet danced over the clean grass as he raced back to Kaede's village where he could faintly smell the scent of his grieving friends.

A small orange blur zipped at the hanyou as he set foot within viewing distance of the small crop of huts nestled close to the forest. "Oto…Inuyasha! You're back. I thought you left us also." The small kitsune struggled to keep from sobbing into the red fabric he clung to. He mentally kicked himself for almost calling the hanyou his father. But he couldn't help it. Inuyasha was a father-figure for the young kitsune. Shippou tried valiantly not to show his pain in front of the normally gruff demon.

Inuyasha, of course, didn't miss the name Shippou had been about to call him. He felt a seed of happiness bloom within his melancholy heart. Red coated arms wrapped tightly around the kit in an endearing hug. "Shippou, my kit, cry. Let the tears out." Inuyasha watched the flittering emotions shimmering through Shippou's eyes.

"Demon's don't cry." Shippou mumbled quietly as he caught Inuyasha's gaze. Suddenly, it hit Shippou what Inuyasha had called him. "Inuyasha…am I…do you…really think of me as your son?" A frightened and uncertain look clouded the young child's eyes. He didn't want to be rejected. He needed a family again, especially after losing Kagome.

"Hai. Shippou. You are my son, as well as Kagome's. We will be a family. We will lean on each other when the pain becomes too much, so cry my kit. Let it out." Inuyasha had matured quite a bit. Tears dripped from his saddened golden eyes as he stared into the watery green eyes of his son. Shippou let out a wail and then wrapped his little arms as tightly as he could around the taller demon.

"Thank you Inuyasha…dad." Both demons released the pent up sorrow filling their hearts, their souls. Together they would find a way to cope with the loss of Kagome. "Otou-san, Sango and Kirara are still waiting back at the village. They need us too." Inuyasha nodded and headed toward Kaede's village.

Youko clutched the sleeping miko close to his body. A feeling of contentment spread through his body as he filed her scent into the compartment in his mind reserved for close family and friends. He hadn't been this happy since his parents had been alive. With determination, he decided that he would never allow anyone or anything to hurt his grandmother. He gently stroked the young miko's cheek and chuckled inwardly. To think that his grandmother was actually younger than him in regular years. He could sense, however, that her wisdom was far beyond her years as well as his own.

Youko, what's going on? How is Kagome your grandmother? We need to change back. She can't see us like this. YOUKO! Are you listening to me? 

Kurama sighed in frustration as he futilely attempted to get the silver fox to listen to him. His mind spun in circles as he tried to digest the information being fed to him through his link to Youko. Kurama tried to push against Youko's hold on his spirit, but it was futile. The fox was completely unwilling to retreat and release Kagome. Kurama. Cease your struggles. I will not be taken from my grandmother now that I have found her. Let me have this time with her, even if she still sleeps. As the two argued within their minds, they failed to notice the demonic aura of a certain three-eyed apparition drawing closer.

Hiei raced through the trees in the park near Kurama's home. He agilely leaped onto Kurama's windowsill and leapt into the fox's room as he usually did, using the window as a door. Distracted by the strange emotion he was feeling, Hiei didn't sense Kagome or the strong aura of Youko until he lifted his gaze and froze in a mixture of shock and gnawing jealousy. A flood of possessive anger coursed through his system as he absorbed the image of Youko sitting with the miko wrapped in his arms.

Youko broke from his internal conversation and looked up when a rumbling growl reached his ears. Golden orbs took in the positively furious fire burning in his friend's eyes. Youko lifted an eyebrow at the apparition. Before words could be exchanged, Hiei lashed at Youko with his katana. Youko leapt off the bed with Kagome in his arms, just dodging the sharp tip buy a millisecond. The fox was now very unhappy.

"I would advise that you get a hold of yourself, Forbidden Child. Though you are a friend to myself and Kurama, I will not tolerate any disturbance to my family. If you harm Kagome in any way I will see to it that your death is as painful as possible."

Hiei was once again shocked. He had let his jealousy—he would never admit to this—get the better of him and attacked Youko Kurama. Furthermore, he could have sworn he just heard Youko call the human part of his family. Hiei finally calmed down. "Hn. Explain yourself fox. How can a ningen be part of your family?" Hiei, a naturally curious demon, would have to wait a little more for answers since Kagome had begun to stir in Youko's arms.

"Ummm…" Kagome moaned as she struggled to pull herself into the conscious world. She felt strong arms around her and the unmistakable aura of a fox demon swirling around her. Her eyes popped open. "Shippou." Kagome's whisper was barely heard by the two demons. Although this demon looked nothing like her Shippou, his aura was too similar to her kit's to not be related.

Youko beamed when he heard her mumble his father's name. "My name is Youko Kurama. I am the son of Shippou and Shiori. Welcome home…grandma."

Tears came to her eyes. This was her Shippou's son. A small sob escaped her lips as she threw herself at the demon and hugged him in a crushing embrace. "Youko…" Emotion clogged her throat as she attempted to voice her thoughts. His silver fox aura shimmered around her in a comforting touch. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you before. Did your father tell you about me? How did you recognize me?"

"Otou-san and Inu no ojii-chan spoke of you often. They showed me a picture of you that I presume was from this time. I heard so many stories of your adventures when I was a child that it was impossible not to long to meet you. When Inu no jii-chan disappeared, otou-san was distraught. He went in search of him and never came back. Mother and I waited for years, but otou-san never came back. Okaa-san became depressed and as the years passed, she grew weaker. She passed away without seeing father again. I waited still even after her death, but he never returned home. Without guidance, I began to steal in order to survive. Stealing became my passion. That's how I am now known by many as Youko Kurama, the legendary thief." Youko paused as he tried to let Kagome absorb all the information he had just revealed.

Sadness pooled in her chocolate eyes as she heard that both Shippou and Inuyasha were most likely dead and had been for quite a while. _'At least they both lived to see Youko. I wish I could have met Shiori. My kit, my love. If only I had been able to remain with you both. I wonder how Sango and Kirara faired. Sango probably died before Youko was even born since ningen age much faster than youkai. Kirara may still be alive though.'_

Kagome exited from her reverie to gaze into Youko's stoic face. After years of training with Sesshomaru, she was a professional at deciphering the emotion behind the taiyoukai's seemingly passive expression. In Youko's, she could see his sadness at the deaths of his family and his joy at rediscovering part of his family. She spread her own aura to examine his and was surprised to sense a second aura—one of a human—meshed within that of the silver fox.

"Youko…why is your aura interlaced with that of a human?"

Youko grinned slightly. With this question from her he could tell beyond a doubt that his grandmother was just as powerful as the tales depicted her to be. He told her of his escape to the human world on one of his failed heists and how he sought refuge in the pregnant belly of a human who was ironically named Shiori. Shiori had been his silver-haired hanyou birthmother. The human had given birth to a son called Suichi in whom Youko Kurama had hidden. Youko told his grandmother everything, except his past as a spirit detective. As Youko revealed his past, Kurama continued to try and release his spirit into the forefront and gain control of their body. Youko, however, would not stand for it.

Meanwhile, Hiei was seething. He was being ignored. Completely and utterly ignored. He was still also being left in the dark about how it was possible for a person Kagome's age to be Youko's grandmother. They were centuries apart in age! The fire and ice combined apparition was ready to pulverize everything in his view. His frustration was reaching new heights. Even though he now knew that Youko would hold no romantic feelings toward Kagome, he was still disgruntled and annoyed by the fact that Youko was still hugging Kagome. Furthermore, he had not even wanted to admit to this jealousy and attraction he was feeling for the miko. Hiei growled loudly, successfully catching the attention of those in the room.

"Hn…ningen, tell me how you know about demons and how you are Youko's grandmother." Hiei was not in a pleasant mood in the least. He could barely hold back the urge to whip out his katana and shred everything in sight. But he didn't. He knew Youko would be none too happy. He knew that the silver fox, though his friend, would easily turn and feed him to one of his many malicious death plants.

Kagome startled when she heard Hiei's growl; she hadn't known he was there. "Hello there. You never did tell me your name." In Kagome's mind, Hiei resembled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a bit in his standoffish behavior and his aversion to humans. As these thoughts crossed her conscious, she felt a pang of sadness stab her heart. "If you tell me your name, I will answer your questions." Kagome hated to admit it, but she felt a strong attraction to the demon before her. She was beginning to wonder if the gods were against her since they continued to present her with numerous dilemmas. First the man she loved thought he loved another and didn't realize the truth until she died and now she was growing attached to two men she'd just met while still loving the man of her past. Kagome sighed as she waited for Hiei's response.

"Hn…Hiei."

"Hiei? Now wasn't that easy Hiei?" Kagome smiled at him. Hiei gulped unnoticeably. For some reason, the sight of her smile coupled with the way her voice caressed his name made his mind jump straight into the gutter. His loins twitched as he imagined other things she could do with that mouth and other sounds she could release. With a slight internal growl, Hiei forced himself away from that train of thought, saving himself from embarrassment, although Youko did catch the minimal scent of his arousal before he could suppress it completely. Youko lifted an eyebrow at the apparition. The look on his face warned of the damage that he would suffer if harm should come to his obaa-chan.

"Hn. Onna tell me now."

"Now, now Hiei. Say please." Hiei shot the woman a furious scowl which was met with an overly innocent smile.

Grudgingly, Hiei mumbled the desired word. Kagome launched into her long story, starting with her fall into the well and ending with Miroku's death and the battle with Naraku. She was hesitant to reveal to them just yet that she was also a spirit detective now. When she mentioned Naraku's defeat, she didn't reveal that she was the one who killed Naraku and that she had died doing so. Instead, the miko told them that Inuyasha and Sango had defeated the demon.

Youko gazed at Kagome throughout the tale as a child would, with open admiration. He had heard many tales, but never from her point of view. As she got to Naraku's battle, he frowned a little. From what his father and grandfather had told him, Kagome had been the one who died and kill Naraku in the process. For her sake, Youko kept this information to himself and surmised that she didn't want to tell Hiei yet. As he thought this over, he discovered another flaw to her tale. If she had died as he was told, then how was she alive now? Youko shrugged mentally and decided to let it go for now.

Releasing Kagome from his grasp, Youko told her, "Obaa-chan, I need to go and speak to Kurama for a bit. I'll be in the living room. Do you have a place to stay?" When Kagome shook her head, he declared, "You can stay here if you like." After a few refusals from Kagome and mumblings about how she didn't want to impose, Youko finally convinced her to stay. He exited the room with a glance at Hiei for him to watch his behavior.

Meanwhile, now with nothing to occupy his thoughts than the vision of the miko, Hiei was having a hard time convincing himself that he did not desire her. The apparition breathed her heavenly scent and then felt a wave of jealousy flow through him. Yusuke's scent was unmistakably on her. He hadn't noticed it before since Youko's scent had been dominant while he'd been in the room.

While Hiei had been in his jealous daze, he'd begun to growl and Kagome had advanced closer to him. She reached out with her hand to touch his shoulder. Hiei snapped. His arms wrapped around her in less than a second and he delivered a searing and crushing kiss to her crimson lips. Releasing her quickly, he fled the room leaving a stunned and blushing Kagome behind.

Yusuke couldn't believe his luck. He had kissed the most beautiful girl her had ever seen and she had responded. Kagome's lovely visage complete with startled eyes and rosy cheeks flashed before his eyes. His youkai was creeping to the forefront, whispering for him to claim her. It provided him with images of her gasping and writhing beneath him as he pounded continuously into her deliciously warm…. The spirit detective moaned. He sighed in relief when he noticed he was home. "Mom, you home?" He grinned when he received no reply. His cock was straining against his jeans in a sensuous yet painful friction. As he crossed the living room, he pulled off his shirt, revealing the rippling muscles underneath. His heated thought were becoming too much for him to bear. With his shirt flopped over one arm, he began to wrestle with his pants as he got to the bathroom.

Kicking the bathroom door closed and locking it, Yusuke quickly divested himself of his clothing. His aching manhood sprang free of its confinements. He went commando. (-) His sculpted body moved fluidly as he stepped into the translucent, glass encased shower. He turned on the hot water and shivered as the heated water rained down on his sensitive member.

LEMONLEMONLEMON-ishLEMONLEMON

(Sort of lemon. If you don't want to read it, please skip. Thank you!)

Clear droplets slid down the sinful contours of his body. His muscles were tight with anticipation. Yusuke allowed his mind to wander to the beauty he and his youkai were occupied with. In his minds eye, he saw Kagome standing before him with eyes aflame with lust. He closed his eyes and saw her gasping at his touch as he ran his hands down her shapely body. He imaging her perky nipples parting the stream of water from the shower and her hands caressing his manhood while he repaid the favor.

Yusuke's head fell back as his hands grasped his throbbing staff and squeezed while moving up and down in a steady motion. His groan was drowned by the pitter patter of the shower. A drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip of his cock as he pumped faster, picturing himself positioned within the tight confines of Kagome's body. "Ungh. Ohhh. Ka…go…me." His hips jutted forward as he continuously stoked his manhood, as he drew closer and closer to release. Pants fell from his lips as he tried to reach his peak.

His thick length pulsed and reach bigger proportions and blood rushed downwards. His ardor built as images of Kagome beneath his body flashed through his mind. Yusuke thrust his cock into the tight tunnel created by his hands and the picture in his mind. Quickening his pace he growled slightly as his seed rushed forth and spilled onto the shower floor to be washed away by the water.

END lemonEND lemonEND lemonEND lemon

He struggled to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasmic high. Climbing from the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips and stumbled from the bathroom to his own room. Locking the door behind him, Yusuke collapsed onto his bed and fell into a dream-filled nap.

A/N: How was that? About five more pages added on to this chapter. I felt bad about not having much happen in this chapter, so I thought I'd throw in a little Yusuke fun. - Anyways, I'll try to update soon. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Apart No More

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I'm so very very very sorry for the late update. Please don't abandon this story. I'll keep on writing it no matter what. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Thanks!

Review Responses:

---mm---

staralinga moonwicca—Yup yup, Inu finally here!

Onna Kenkaku—Wow! I think you're maybe only the third person to give me constructive criticism, suggestions, and compliments all in one. Thanks! I usually love Keiko, but I needed a female villain. I don't know. I may pair her with someone else. I'll see. -

Angeltsuki—Thankies!

Kagome Lady of Darkness—Thank you, thank you. -

---ff---

Ptbear—Thanks for your comment.

Dark Inu Fan—I don't know how old Youko is, but in the anime he looks to be the same age or even older than the others, so that's just how I'm making him. And actually, Shiori in this fic will just be a demon that happened to share the same name as the bat demon.

Staralinga—Yay! Another for a foursome. May the Goddess give you good fortune.

XxXxFire-IceMikoxXxX—Thanks! -

**Chapter 5: Apart No More**

Kagome sighed for the twentieth time that day. Ever since she decided to stay at Kurama's place, Youko never let Kurama back into his normal form. It had been a couple of days now and the weekend was quickly drawing to a close. The miko rolled her eyes as she felt Youko's constant presence in the apartment. It seemed that the silver fox was still not willing to take the chance that something might happen to her.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled a small smile. _'I wonder what Yusuke and Hiei are doing now. I can't get the kisses out of my mind. They act so arrogant sometimes. They are similar and yet completely different. Oh…Inuyasha, you are somewhat similar to them too. Are you alright koishii?'_ Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her grandson enter the room.

Youko crept into the bed beside her and laid his head in her lap. Kagome woke from her contemplations and smiled gently. Her hand stroked his ears. "Obaa-chan, what's on your mind? You seem sad."

"Let me tell you a story, my Youko. A tale of a hanyou and a miko…or rather two miko's." Youko immediately perked up and listened. His father had been strangely tight-lipped about the relationship between Grandpa Inu and his grandma as well as the woman his father referred to as 'that dead clay pot.' Whenever Youko had asked about them, Shippou had told him that it was a matter for Grandpa Inu to reveal if he wished.

"Over five hundred and fifty years ago, a hanyou and a miko met and fell in love. The hanyou originally wanted to steal the legendary Shikon no Tama so he could become a full-fledged demon. However, when he went to steal it, he encountered a priestess by the name of Kikyou. When Kikyou didn't kill him, he became curious and decided to follow her. After a few more attempts to steal the jewel, Inuyasha stopped, and the two began to develop feelings. One day, Kikyou found a severely burned fleeing convict and took him to a cave to nurse him. This man named Onigumo desired the priestess. Not wanting the hanyou to have what he wanted, the jewel and Kikyou, Onigumo gave his soul to demons in exchange for demonic strength. And so, Naraku was born."

Youko wondered where his grandmother came into the picture.

"Naraku tricked the two into thinking that each had betrayed the other. Inuyasha ended up pinned to a tree by Kikyou's sacred arrow. He was to have stayed in an eternal sleep for eternity. However, that's when I came along. As you know, I was the one to free him. You also know the adventures we went on. I'm sure you know about Kikyou's resurrection as well. What Shippou probably didn't tell you was that I fell in love. Yes, I fell in love with the brash, arrogant, rude, and sometimes unintentionally cruel hanyou. But he was also sweet, shy, lonely, devoted, and caring. I fell completely in love with him—hanyou, demon, and human. But he still had feelings for Kikyou. During the last battle, he told me he loved me."

Youko brought his arms up around her waist and hugged her as tears began to fall from her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Kagome spoke.

"Youko, I think I'm ready to visit my family. I wonder if Inuyasha was able to make it through to tell them of my death. Oh and Youko…stop calling me obaa-chan all the time; it makes me sound so old."

"Alright, but get some rest…Kagome. I gather Yusuke and Hiei tomorrow and we can go together. Today you're going to rest and let go of all your pain." Kagome reluctantly nodded and slipped under the covers while Youko made his way out into the hall.

Sengoku Jidai

Inuyasha sat in the limbs of the Goshimboku reminiscing. _'Oh Kagome, I wish things would have turned out differently. Why couldn't it be me? Wait for me Kagome. I'll come for you someday._' Inuyasha dashed back to Kaede's and left a note saying that he would be in Kagome's time with her family. With that, he bounded for the well. Blue light enveloped him as he crossed time to fall into present day Japan.

The hanyou leapt into Kagome's bedroom and felt a tear roll down his cheek. His sensitive nose inhaled Kagome's lingering scent. As sadness began to envelope himself again, he decided he wanted to stay there that night. Removing tetsusaiga from his side, Inuyasha settled himself into Kagome's bed. He grabbed her pillow and held it close to his heart. His other hand kept his father's heirloom close. Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a sleep while encased in his dead almost mate's scent. Silver ears drooped even in slumber.

It was morning and Kagome was ready to visit her old home. Youko had indeed gathered Yusuke and Hiei to accompany them, much to Kagome's delight and distress. A blush covered her cheeks almost constantly as they made their way toward sunset shrine in the early morning. The sun was just creeping over the mountains.

The four entered the shrine quietly. Kagome's family was sleeping still. They made their way up the stairs, following Kagome to her room. Kagome opened the door and froze. Yusuke, who was standing right behind her, bumped into her. Hiei and Youko just stopped themselves from running into Yusuke's back. Yusuke was fighting to suppress a moan at feeling her soft curves against his front when he heard her whisper a single name.

"Inuyasha." Yusuke was interested. That was the same name as the person she'd mentioned before on the roof.

Forgetting about the three that were behind her for a moment, Kagome proceeded into her bedroom. It seemed that Inuyasha was in a very deep slumber. The three spirit detectives followed her in and stood near the door after closing it. Two watched with jealousy as Kagome kneeled beside her bed and lifted her hand to gently stroke his cheek. Her fingers danced across his face and grazed up to his ears. She leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered. Golden eyes popped open and stared into brown ones unbelievingly.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. "Is it really you?" Kagome nodded and brought his hand to her cheek and then pressed a kiss to his palm.

"Yes, Inuyasha. It is me."

"But how…you died in my arms…"

"I did die. Can I tell you later, Inuyasha? It's complicated. Right now…right now I just want to hold you." Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kagome into his embrace fiercely.

"Koishii…I've missed you so much. Everyone misses you. I'm so glad you're not dead. Oh Kagome…" Tears were streaming from her eyes as she heard the familiar rumble of her hanyou's voice.

"Ahem." Youko quirked an eyebrow at the two. "Kagome obaa-chan, you might want to continue this later." Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice and glanced around the room. Hiei was glaring at her and Inuyasha furiously and Yusuke had a confused and sad look on his face.

"Kagome, who's he?" Yusuke asked just as Inuyasha declared, "Kagome, why are there three men with you?"

A/N: I've sort of lost my muse for this fic at the moment. I'm trying desperately to find her. If anyone has any suggestions about this fic, please let me know. My muse should return in a bit. As soon as I find her, I'll get the next chapter out. Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. Thanks.


	6. Return

A/N: AHHHHHH! So sorry. I lost inspiration for a while and then found it. I had this chapter partially typed and then left it for a while. Then when I went to college, I realized my USB drive had somehow fucked up and I lost this story. So now after finally catching up (somewhat) in my homework, I'm getting this chapter written again. Hopefully nothing else will happen to it. So very sorry for the wait. Please don't desert me!

---mm---

Ptbear—Thanks for the review. I love reading everyone's comments.

ElementalDea—I hope so.

Angeltsuki—Eeeps. Sorry. I know, I know. This time I left for even longer. I got all boggled down and then had a bunch of technical crap.

---ff---

DeadlySakura15—I'm glad you like it!

Anime goddess—Here's an update.

Fictionfan911—Thanks! That makes me happy.

Ptbear—All in due time.

Kinky-kitsune—I know. I'll get so confused! But it's fun.

Dark Ice Kitsune—Yay::Runs away with your muses::

The Zuri Kitsune—Here ya go.

Hopelessly Hopeful—Hehe. Maybe I'll give em someone else.

Hey guys, I realize this chapter is VERY short, but I promise—really—that next chapter will be longer. I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update, but I hope you can forgive me and continue to support this story.

**Chapter 6: Return**

Recap: Youko knows everything about Kagome's past from stories told to him by Shippou and the others. When Kagome tells the tale to Hiei and Youko, Youko notices that Kagome says Inuyasha and Sango were the ones to slay Naraku. He leaves this alone for now thinking that she doesn't want Hiei to know, but he realizes that she had to have come back to life somehow because she did die. Youko, Yusuke, and Hiei accompany Kagome back to the shrine when they find Inuyasha there! Kagome and Inuyasha share a kiss. "Kagome, who's he?" Yusuke asked just as Inuyasha declared, "Kagome, why are there three men with you?"

Youko grinned at his grandmother as she craned her neck to look at the others while still nestled in the hanyou's embrace. His kitsune nature jumped with glee at the thought of the show to ensue. Youko gazed with adoration at the two. _'So this is the younger version of my grandfather…looks about the same.'_

"Yusuke, Hiei, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Yusuke and Hiei." She gestured to each. The three guys glared at each other, sizing the other up. Kagome sweatdropped. It was Kouga and Inuyasha all over again but with three guys.

"Feh...you stay away from my bitch."

Hiei was positively livid. He couldn't understand it, but for some reason, his demon refused to stop calling the wench his future mate. Hearing this half-breed refer to her as his just put the icing on the cake. His hand fell to his katana and faster than ever, he was standing beside Inuyasha, sword pressed against his neck and Kagome safely in his other arm. Kagome gasped and tried to clear her head from the sudden movement. She hadn't been moved that quickly since her training with Sesshomaru.

Yusuke, who had been just as peeved as his comrade, restrained himself and came forward, but before he could do anything, Youko had stepped forward.

"Careful there, Forbidden Child. You are treading on thin ice. Lower your weapon from my Grandpa or face the consequences. My earlier threat still stands." Youko's expression had stiffened into a mask of blankness that rivaled Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha growled and leaped back swiftly while Hiei was distracted. He hadn't fought against Sesshomaru's speed for all those years and not learned anything. _'What the hell is this crazy kitsune talking about. I'm no grandpa to anyone. Kagome, what the hell have you been up to?'_

Kagome finally roused from her frozen state and pushed away from Hiei. She stepped into the center of the staring/growling match, her aura sparking with annoyance. "Stop it. Inuyasha, these are my friends Hiei and Yusuke." The two mentioned flinched minutely at being referred to as just friends, not noticing Kagome's slight blush—though a certain hanyou did notice.

An angry scowl settled on the hanyou's face as he observed the pink tingeing Kagome's cheeks and stared warily at her glowing pink aura. _'At least she can't _sit_ me anymore.'_ "You've got some explaining to do, Kagome."

Just as she was about to respond, a sudden thought occurred to her. _'If Inuyasha is here, then that means the well…'_ Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around and bounded toward the window. The four men in the room stood frozen in varying shades of astonishment. As she vanished from view, Inuyasha snapped back into reality. While Hiei and Youko had no previous ideas of her abilities and Yusuke had seen her take a similar leap safely, Inuyasha knew only the abilities of the Kagome he spent years carrying around and protecting. His heart churned as panic filled his system at the thought of losing her again. His feet barely touched the ground as he followed Kagome's path and landed in time to see her zipping towards the well house.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Youko tailed Inuyasha closely. Inuyasha had calmed down by now, already guessing her intent. Yoko and Hiei had also drawn the same conclusion. Yusuke, on the other hand, still didn't know about the well. It was his turn to panic. Who knew how deep a well could be?

"Kagome!" Yusuke grabbed onto her just as she began to fall…and lost balance. A bright light activated. Inuyasha calmly leaped into the well, and just as he was about to fall completely through, he felt a hand grab onto his clothing. The three fell through.

Kagome and Yusuke climbed out of the well. Tears built in her eyes as she absorbed the serenity of the Sengoku Jidai once again. "Kagome, what is all this?"

"Oh that's right, I never told you," Kagome whispered softly, as if afraid that this image would shatter. "This is the Feudal Era, five hundred years in the past. This is where my other family lives. It's a long story."

Just then, a loud voice called out in a near-hysterical tone. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The round fuzz ball tore across the grass and launched himself at his mother. "Kaa-san! Is it really you?" Tears were falling rapidly from his emerald-colored eyes. Small paws clutched her neck as if she were a lifeline. His body shook with the emotions coursing through his body; he was so choked up that his nose didn't even sense the strangers now standing around Kagome along with Inuyasha.

"Shippou-chan…my son. I've missed you." She hugged him close. Meanwhile, Hiei and Youko were stunned, for different reasons. Hiei was grumbling to himself over the fact that Kagome had a son, and Youko was just overjoyed at being able to see his father again—even if at this time his father was merely a child. Inuyasha just grinned as he took in the welcome sight. Yusuke was thoughtful. _'I guess this is the son called Shippou that she mentioned. Now I understand. For some reason she thought she couldn't go through the well, which means she had been time traveling previously. I wonder if she's going to tell me what's happening. Does Koenma know about this? And what am I going to tell Keiko about Kagome, about all of this?'_

"Come on guys. Let's go back to the village and I'll tell you everything." Kagome grimaced slightly before she regained her composure. _'Or I guess almost everything. I can't tell you that I'm a spirit detective yet. Though I can't understand why Koenma insisted on that.'_

A/N: Thanks again. I will make the next chapter much longer and hopefully redeem myself.

Next Time: Shippou and Yoko formally meet. Kagome's tale is told once more…will they find out her secret? Please stay tuned.


	7. Prelude to Dreams

A/N: Here's another serving. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective makers and producers. I'm disappointed at the meager amount of reviews I received. And sad. Oh well, I deserved it. Oh…and last time I seemed to have accidentally left out some reviewers in my responses so they'll be in this one. If I leave anyone else out, I'm sorry! Oh and reminder, this is a four-way pairing with Kag/Yus/Hiei/Inu. (I intend to make a variety of lemon pairs within this pairing.)

THANKS to my reviewers:

Madmiko, PureMikoKagome69ner, Dark Inu Fan, ptbear, Aymia, ElementalDea, angeltsuki, MillicentHellix, S. T. Nickolian, yue no rei, Taeniaea, Lady Niona, Forsaken Hinata, HeartStar, Lunarwolfdemoness, Bitchin' Angel, dark-pyro-punk22, Lilaziangurl, bluedecemebr

**Chapter 7: Prelude to Dreams**

The ragtag group of six made their way across the unpolluted green grass toward a small group of huts. Anticipation welled within the miko as Kaede's hut came in view. The scent of a delicious stew drifted in the air. Kagome broke from the group and dashed toward the doorway. Just as she reached the entrance, a huge crème colored neko flew from inside to land on the startled miko.

In seconds there was a ruckus. A voice was heard from within the hut as Sango called to her kitty. "Kirara! Where are you going?" As the demon slayer emerged from the building, she gasped. The scene in front of her was complicated.

A short demon dressed in black had his sword against the fire cat's neck while a human with slicked black hair had a strange but powerful orb powered up on his finger. Inuyasha had his hand on tetsusaiga, poised to lash at the short hybrid. Beneath this melee were Kagome and Shippou who were looking at the three in panic. However, the most interesting sight was that of Youko Kurama, the famed thief, frozen in indecision.

Youko, having recognized Kirara, did not react to the sight of the large cat pouncing on his grandmother as Yusuke and Hiei did. He didn't know what he should do now that Hiei was ready to cut Kirara into pieces, Yusuke poised to blow her to bits, and Inuyasha ready to cut Hiei apart—who would then in turn harm Inuyasha. At this point, Youko didn't know what to do. It seemed that the fox could lose his calm at times, especially when it involved his family and friends, even more so since he had just found some of them after years of separation.

Kirara froze when she felt the caress of steel against her fur. A slight growl rumbled through her throat. "Hiei, Yusuke. Stop it. Kirara's a friend." Kagome frantically informed the two. "Inuyasha, lower tetsusaiga or I'll have to say it." The hybrid glanced at his partner and then at Kagome before narrowing his eyes at the demon cat. Slowly he lowered his sword and backed away. Inside Hiei was cursing himself for reacting. He couldn't figure out why he had become so protective of the miko.

Kagome reached up to hug her big feline friend. Kirara backed off her companions and transformed herself back into her small form. She jumped readily into Sango's arms, keeping an eye on the volatile, short demon. As Hiei backed up, Yusuke let his spirit energy fade. Inuyasha drew away reluctantly.

"Ye might want to come inside to talk. There's some stew on the kettle." Kaede, who had drifted out momentarily, suggested in an amused tone before she retreated into the hut. "Come on guys. Let's go in." Kagome looked at the three from the future as well as her hanyou. "It's story time."

"Before you start, Kagome, how are you still alive? We all saw you die after you defeated Naraku." Sango was glad that her friend and sister was alive, but she was curious as to how it was possible. No one missed Kagome's involuntary flinch and guilty look. Her gaze darted to the spirit detectives. Hiei was glaring at her. She could almost see his anger at the fact that she had left out something so important when she told him her tale. Yusuke, who had not yet had the opportunity to hear the tale, stared at her in astonishment. Youko was merely calm, but she should have realized that he of all people would know that she had kept parts of her past to herself and that she was still hiding something.

"Kagome…you died?" Yusuke asked. _'Wait, the only way for someone to come back from the dead is if Koenma allowed it. All the souls are housed in Reikai after all. But does that mean that she had to undergo an ordeal like I did? Does she know about the spirit detectives?'_

"Kagome obaa-chan, you're keeping something from us." Normally, Youko wouldn't pry into his loved ones' lives—unless his curiosity got the better of him, but his instincts were telling him that this was something important.

Cringing, Kagome gave everyone a guilty look before heaving a sigh. "I guess it can't be helped." '_Sorry Koenma, but my nephew's just too damn sharp. Besides, the others would have begun to suspect me. I don't really get what your point was in having me not tell them anyways.'_ "Okay, first let me bring Yusuke up to date. On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled into the Bone Eater's well…the jewel shattered…quest…met (I can't believe I killed off Miroku O.o)…kidnapped…soul stolen a few times…etc. etc. During the final battle with Naraku, we all tried our hardest to defeat him even with our injuries. All of us wore him down and at the end I decided that if I didn't try to purify him then or died before he was gone, then Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou wouldn't be able to kill them since they were all hurt. My powers destroyed him and then I died."

The miko paused for a moment, now that everyone knew what happened—with the exception of certain personal occurrences such as those with Kikyou. At this point, Yusuke, gave the miko a surprised look. He couldn't believe all the ordeals she had gone through; now things were starting to make sense. Still, he felt that something was missing from the story, especially with how close she had been with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled lightly and took a breath to continue the rest of it.

"After I died…I met Boton who took me to Koenma, the ruler of the spirit realm. He offered me a job as the spirit detective. After some deliberation, I decided to accept Koenma's offer, but he told me not to let you guys know that I'm a spirit detective as well. I don't know why."

Hiei gazed at his potential mate with a glint in his eyes. It was difficult to imagine the pint-sized girl before him able to survive so many ordeals. And now the small ruler of Reikai had duped her into his service. As expected, Hiei was not happy. He didn't like these strange feelings he had towards her, and he liked even less the fact that he'd have to be faced with this dilemma with even more frequency since she would be around more from now on.

"Well, now that we all know the story, let's get some food." Kagome smiled as Shippou bounded over to help her serve everyone.

Through the meal, Yusuke and Hiei watched Kagome carefully, admiringly. Which, of course, resulted in Inuyasha glaring at them. Kaede and Sango shared a look and then giggled. Youko was preoccupied with looking at Shippou—his father.

Kagome decided to stay for the night in the Feudal Era. The others from the future opted to stay as well. "Come on Sango, lets go take a bath." Kagome borrowed some bath supplies from Sango, since all of hers were left in the future in her haste to come back. The two girls trekked towards a path into the forest and smiled sadly at each other as they remembered the perverted antics of Miroku.

With a quick glance around, they stripped and slip into the natural spring. Once settled, Sango turned to the younger girl and smirked. "So...Kagome, what's going on between you and that short one, Hiei? And Yusuke? And how about Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed. "There's nothing going on." She grinned at how well Sango knew her. "Well...I don't know honestly. I kissed Yusuke once, and I really like him. As for Hiei, his attitude is a pain, but I...I don't know. He kissed me...and then ran away. And Inuyasha, of course you know I'll never stop loving him. I'm starting to wonder if it is possible to love more than one man...gods, Sango. I'm becoming a slut." Kagome grimaced and shrugged helplessly at her friend.

The slayer had listened to her carefully and noticed the happy little smiles on her face as she mentioned each guy. "Kagome, out of everyone I've met, you're the least likely to be called that. Besides...if a man can have multiple wives, why can't a girl have multiple men? Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"Well, Sango...in my time people usually only have one love..."

"Kagome, it's usually the truth here also, but it's not a crime to love more than one person equally." Sango smiled knowingly. "They're lucky to have gained your love." Kagome blushed and flapped her hand at Sango in a dismissive way.

After a few minutes more, they stepped out and dressed themselves. Lost in thought as they gathered their bathing supplies, the girls failed to sense an approaching demon. Kagome screamed when lean arms suddenly heaved her into a high hug. She laughed when she realized the familiar demon. Giggling, Kagome fastened her arms around him in a reciprocal hug.

"Kouga! I missed you!" Internally, she was condemning herself for not noticing his aura approaching.

"Kagome, I thought you were dead. How can this be? Have the Gods brought you back to my side?" Kouga's blue eyes sparkled with joy. He was still dressed in his usual brown furs and had yet to notice the multiple male scents clinging to who he still declared as "his woman."

"Haha. I guess you could say that the Gods did bring me back."

Before they could get further reacquainted, they were pushed apart and Kouga was pinned up against a tree by a very pissed fire apparition. The others tumbled into the clearing only seconds after Hiei, having heard Kagome's scream. "Wolf, you are not to put your filthy hands on my Kagome."

"Keh, what are you doing here Kouga?" Inuyasha scowled. He didn't need any more competitors.

"Shut up dog turd. And you, you little shrimp. Put me down. And what are you talking about. Kagome's MINE."

Youko chuckled as he notice his grandmother fuming. It seemed like she wasn't taking it too well—being 'owned' that is.

"Ugh! Men! Stop all your testosterone battles. For the last time, I am not anyone's woman!" Kagome glared at each in turn and then stomped out of the clearing.

Hiei glanced at his prospective mate and then reluctantly relinquished his prey. He had been hoping for a good fight, but he'd resist since it would probably mean losing Kagome altogether.

Kouga's instincts screamed that Hiei was not someone to cross, so he decided to return to his pack for a while.

That evening, as everyone drifted off to sleep, Kagome's three suitors were in for an uncomfortable night.

A/N: Nothing much happened in this chapter, but next chappy will be better! Hope I didn't lose all my readers with my long absence. Thanks!


End file.
